Hit List
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned' Tick, tick, tick. Tick, tick, tick. And the job was complete.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This will be quite a dark fic and It's only a very short chapter to start with. Next chapter will be much longer. It's different to what I'm used to so I hope it's okay! Please review if you liked!_

_**Heaven **__has no __**rage**__ like love __to hatred __**turned**__, nor __**hell**__ a __**fury**__ like a woman __**scorned**__'_

_Tick  
Tock_

_Tick  
Tock_

She tapped her nails against the wine glass in time to the clock. Her nails oozed with a blood red varnish that matched well with her drink. She sat in total darkness. A small amount of light radiated from the moon but all the lights remained off.

Something had clicked in her head long ago. Anger turned to rage. Rage turned to fury. And fury turned to the need for revenge.

She found as the anger grew like a cancerous cell within her that it was no longer directed at just her cheating ex. She'd been abandoned, flung around and dropped more times than she cared to count. Used, abused, and knocked down.

Everyone told her she had a right to be angry. She's allowed to be bitter. She almost laughed when they did. She was past being bitter and anger didn't begin to describe her feelings.

A smirk sat smugly on her face as she looked at the notebook in front of her. Six names written in perfectly neat writing. One under the other. She'd spent months anticipating this. Planning and preparing to the finest of details. Every intricate moment had needed to be perfect.

With a satisfied smile she crossed off the last of the names, the adrenaline still equally as enjoyable as the first.

She hadn't quite expected to enjoy it this much but her heart had become detached and her mind removed. It made the task incredibly pleasurable.

Even now as the sounds of siren neared the entrance to her flat she smiled.

She had won.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I had to bend what the reality slightly to make this work, just letting you know. This if for Leah who I made wait so long :')

Everywhere was silent as Leanne returned home, her breathing calm and mind at ease. From the outside she looked like a heartbroken, grieving woman and inside she felt filled with euphoria. This was just the beginning for her. She'd watched and observed. She'd learnt from experience that the easiest way to hurt someone is to take away the person they love most. To hurt them is about making them live life in the most painful, tormented way.

She makes her way into the bathroom, and runs herself a bath. She fills it to the brim and then slips into the water, her muscles relaxing as the water washes over her.

"_Si love, dinner's in five minutes!" Leanne calls into the backroom of the pub, her voice sickly sweet. She climbs back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Her eyes dart back and forth, ensuring no one is around. Her hand brushes the crushed up powder into Simon's mashed potato and mentally makes note of the time. She knows that timing is everything in this plan. _

_Simon sits on the sofa after eating his dinner, he notices the way his mum seems to flicker her eyes towards him every few seconds, paying particular attention to him. _

"_Right Simon, bath time please, it's nearly ya bed time" _

"_Do I have to?" Simon complains, knowing how easy Leanne usually gives in. _

"_Yes, now go on mister" Leanne lets herself smile as he walks off, leaning on the door for support as he stumbles slightly. The effect of the sleeping pills has started to kick in. _

_Upstairs, Simon climbs clumsily into the bath, not understanding why he is suddenly so tired. He notices as Leanne watches from the door and he tries to question her. No words seem to escape his mouth, all his muscles relax against his will and his eyes slip shut. His small body slips under the water and the last sight he sees is Leanne walking away, a smile on her usually kind features. _

_Stella and Leanne sit in the back, and Leanne ensures she keeps to her usual self around her. _

"_Si's been in that bath ages, I better go and check on him" Leanne smiles sweetly then climbs the stairs to the bathroom once more, a knowing smirk across her face. She composes herself just outside the door, hand on the door handle. When she fills ready to give the performance of her life, she enters. _

_Her piecing screams floats all the way down stairs, not a soul in the rowdy pub misses it. A silence falls upon them and Stella's breath is taken away as she dashes to find the cause of the terrified noise. _

_Leanne has pulled Simon's lifeless body from the bath and cradles him in her arms, her crocodile tears flood her face as she sobs, rocking him back and forth. _

"_He's dead mum, He's dead!" _

She fills proud of herself as she remembers how she had taken the innocent life of a young boy. All that flashes across her mind is Peter's uncontrollable sobs and the way Carla stood inches behind the rest, tears streaming down her face. Leanne could see it in her face, she blamed herself. And step one was complete.


End file.
